I revive: Die Tochter der weißen Schlange
by the.heart.crest
Summary: Orochimaru, ein skrupelloser Wissenschaftler, auf der Suche nach DER Perfektion. Dem Schoß dieses Mannes entspringt ein Kind. Saiai Hebi - Geliebtes Schlänglein - nennt er es. Folgt ihr durch ihr Leben. Folgt dem Auf und Ab bis zum Ende. (ACHTUNG: Orochimaru von seiner ekeligsten Seite. Fragwürdige Inhalte)
1. Chapter 1

Also... Diese Geschichte ist NICHTS für zarte Gemüter.  
Hier geben sich Sadismus und Wissenschaft die Hand. Bitte seid gewarnt!

Dies ist eine Reinkarnation einer Geschichte, die zuvor gelöscht worden ist. Ich werde versuchen, dieses mal die Grenzen NICHT zu überschreiten und sollte ich es doch tun, so werden die betreffenden Szenen rausgeschnitten.  
Ich werde sie allerdings dennoch zugänglich machen.  
Damit, viel Freude, vergiftet euch nicht versehentlich~ Kukukuku...

* * *

_I revive: Die Tochter der weißen Schlange_

Prolog

Das Labor wirkt riesig, angesichts der vielen Behälter darin. Dennoch hat man kaum Platz um es zu durchschreiten.

Unaufhörlich tropfen die Nährflüssigkeiten in die Behälter.  
Die Objekte haben zum Teil Jahrzehnte in Flüssigkeit verbracht. Manche Behälter sind mit Blut verunreinigt, weil die Flüssigkeit die Haut der Objekte so zersetzt hat, dass das Blut einfach herausläuft.

"Tsk", unzufrieden betrachtet er einen der Behälter. Orochimaru wird nicht glücklich hiermit sein.  
Definitiv nicht.

Aufmerksam geht Kabuto weiter und bleibt an einem flachen Becken stehen. Er taucht einen Probestreifen in die klare Flüssigkeit. Die Werte sind immer noch nicht gut genug. Er kippt etwas Lauge ins Becken.  
Die Tröpfchen die an den Beckenrand tropfen zerätzen das Material sofort.  
Das Objekt im Becken jault auf und drängt an die Oberfläche. Doch kaum hat es die Oberfläche durchstoßen und ist mit Luft in Berührung gekommen winselt es und sinkt auf den Grund des Beckens herab.

Kabuto stellt die Lauge weg und geht weiter.

"Bald ist es soweit..." murmelt er zu sich selbst.  
In einem Verhältnismäßig kleinen Behälter treibt neues Leben.

Kabuto untersucht die Werte die die Monitore zeigen. Die künstliche Nabelschnur ist mit einer ebenso künstlichen Plazenta verbunden.  
Duch mehrere Schläuche wird der Mutterkuchen mit verschiedenen Genmaterialien gefüttert.

Die Sauerstoffwerte gefallen Kabuto nicht, also speist er den künstlichen Fötus mit Sauerstoff, welchen er zuvor mit Chakra angereichert hat.  
Das Lebewesen zuckt.

Kabuto zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, dann schmunzelt er.

Für jemanden wie Orochimaru ein Mädchen zu zeugen wirkt sehr seltsam. Doch er vertraut darauf, dass Orochimaru weiß was er tut.

Ein Mädchen also...

Kabuto zwingt seine Miene wieder zur Emotionslosigkeit. Dieses Mädchen wird nie erfahren, was Blumen sind.  
Sie wird niemals mit Puppen spielen und nie Kuchen essen.

* * *

So... Der - beschämend kurze - Prolog.  
dankt meiner Muse, dafür dass ich die Geschichte wieder ins Leben rufe!


	2. Chapter 2

1. Kapitel: Die Prinzessin

Zum wiederholten Male findet sich Kabuto im finsteren, spärlich beleuchteten Laboratorium wieder. Das Objekt aus dem flachen Becken ist wohl vor einigen Stunden gestorben.

Das ist also, was der Körper ausgehalten hat.

Kabuto nimmt eine Probe von der Flüssigkeit in der das Wesen trieb.

Er legt die Probe unters Mikroskop und jagt sie durch einige Filter.

Zuletzt beleuchtet er sie mit seinem grünen Chakra. Wie er vermutet hatte sind die Zellwände kollabiert.

In einer kargen Notiz vermerkt er das Ergebnis der Untersuchung und seufzt.

Jetzt wird er dieses widerliche Gebräu entsorgen müssen. Faulige Reste des Kadavers treiben in der Flüssigkeit.

Kabuto sieht von seiner Tätigkeit auf, als er Schritte hört.

„Lass dich nicht stören, Kabuto", bittet Orochimaru. Er schiebt sich zwischen ein paar Behältern hindurch, wobei er die Objekte kritisch beäugt.

„Nimm nächstes Mal direkt eine Probe von Juugos Haut. Das Enzym alleine kann's nicht sein." ordnet er an während er auch an Kabuto vorbei geht.

Der Jüngere sieht auf, nickt dem ihm zugewandten Rücken zu, dann setzt er seine Tätigkeit fort.

Orochimaru indessen, hat den kleinen Behälter im hinteren Bereich erreicht. Er streicht mit seinen kalten Fingerspitzen über die Glaswand, als könnte das Wesen ihn spüren.

Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen breitet sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Die violett geränderten Augen verengen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Dieses Kind... Dieses Kind wird ihm dienen. Es wird eines Tages seine Trumpfkarte sein. Und wenn es reif ist, nimmt er sich seinen Körper.

„Bald..." murmelt Orochimaru zu sich selbst und wirft einen Blick auf die Werte, „Nur noch wenige Stunden..."

Kabuto hat sich Orochimaru angeschlossen, nachdem die Überreste des Kadavers endlich entsorgt worden sind.

Seine Hände hat er sich nachher zwei mal gewaschen. Nun steht er bei seinem Mentor und überwacht die Werte des wachsenden Fötus'.

Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf die Werte tritt Kabuto nun an die Gerätschaft heran, die die künstliche Plazenta speist.

Er fügt der Mixtur künstliches Oczytocin bei. Die Plazenta wird dadurch bald abgestoßen und die Nabelschnur wird nicht mehr durchblutet.

Nun da die Dinge ins Rollen gebracht wurden, öffnet Kabuto den Deckel des Behälters.

Er nimmt lange Handschuhe und will damit ins Fruchtwasser greifen, doch Orochimaru hält ihn auf.

Er nimmt Kabuto die Handschuhe aus den Händen, streift sich sich über und greift selbst ins Wasser.

Kabuto nimmt eine Schere zur Hand.

Fast schon mit fremdartiger Vorsicht hebt Orochimaru das Baby aus dem Behälter. Sobald sein Gesicht nicht mehr vom Wasser umspült ist, fängt es an zu schreien.

Es strampelt und Orochimaru drückt es an sich. Er merkt, dass er wie aus einem Reflex heraus das weinende Kind an seinen Körper gedrückt hat.

Kabuto übergeht diese, für seinen Mentor doch eher untypische, Handlung und bindet die Nabelschnur ab, ehe er sie durchschneidet.

Er legt die Schere beiseite und reicht Orochimaru ein Handtuch, in das er sein Neugeborenes einwickelt.

Sobald alles geregelt ist, das Kleine vermessen und untersucht ist, bringt Orochimaru es in seine Gemächer.

Er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, das Kind in die Obhut eines anderen zu geben, eine Ziehmutter für es zu beschaffen, doch er entschied sich anders.

Dieses Kind soll ihm treu sein, es soll ihm vertrauen und ihn vielleicht sogar lieb gewinnen. Das wird es einfacher machen, mit ihm später umzugehen.

Also wird Orochimaru sich seiner annehmen müssen.

Er seufzt leise und legt es in das Kinderbett, welches er vor Kurzem hier hat hinbringen lassen.

Es ist schlicht und aus Holz, mit einer Matratze darin.

Wie er sieht ist sein Kind gleich eingeschlafen. Orochimaru zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte vorgehabt, das Kleine zu füttern, doch bitte, wenn es schlafen wollte, würde er es nicht aufwecken.

Er hatte Kabuto angewiesen die Nahrung für das Kleine anzufertigen.

Natürlich reicht gewöhnliche Muttermilch nicht. Dieses Kind hat Erbgut mächtiger Clans. Sein Körper braucht besonders Angepasste Nahrung um diese potenzielle Kraft in seinem Körper beherbergen zu können.

Orochimaru richtet sich auf.

Erst jetzt ist ihm aufgefallen, dass er das Neugeborene die ganze Zeit betrachtet hatte.

Es hat ebenso weiße Haut wie er selbst. Seine Wangen sind zur Zeit noch etwas gerötet, doch das wird sich wahrscheinlich auch noch verlieren.

Ansonsten haben die fest verschlossenen Augen bereits die gleichen violetten Abzeichen an sich, wie seine eigenen.

Wahrscheinlich hat es auch die gleichen gelben Augen wie er selbst. Doch er hatte die Augen des Kindes bisher noch nicht offen gesehen.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen - warum seufzt er bloß so viel? - setzt sich Orochimaru auf die Kante seines Bettes.

Die nächsten Jahre wird er in das Gedeihen dieses kleinen Wesens investieren müssen. Das war ihm klar, als er die Eizelle im Reagenzglas befruchtete.

Wenn die glückliche Mutter bloß von ihrem Glück erfahren würde... sinniert er und grinst.

* * *

Yay! neues Kapitel!

meine Muse meldet sich gerade nicht... Q_Q

aber egal! hier ist ein neues Kapitel für euch!


End file.
